A fowl Sleepover
by Paperclip Chick
Summary: So what happens when Juliet and Holly have a sleepover at the manor?
1. A sleepover or a setp?

Chapter 1 sleepover or a set up?

"Holly come on please!" It was Juliet begging me to come over for a sleepover

"Okay fine you win and you promise Artemis is on a school trip." there is no winning with Juliet only agreeing.

"Yes now get your stuff I'll see you in a hour."

"Wait Juliet what do I even pack?" because honestly I don't have a clue.

"Fine you pack pajamas, clothes for the next day movies, popcorn, gossip, makeup and just whatever. Now bye see ya soon!'

She sounds why to happy about this. So I put star pjs and a t-shirt that says I heart dance on it and jeans, a bag of popcorn and my favorite movie a walk to remember anyway I had I've got twenty minutes to kill. I was about to talk a shower when Juliet called me saying to get over there now! Sighing I through my duffle bag over my shoulder and headed out. On my way I shot Commander Root, Trouble and Foaly an E-mail saying I was heading above ground to hang out with Juliet and I'd be back tomorrow.

"Hey Holly!" It was Juliet she was behind me jade ring in her hair. She smiled.

"Hi Juliet." she took my hand and ran inside Fowl manor.

"Ready?"

We walked through the living room and to the guest room. It was huge! It had a coach two beds a TV and computer oh and a mini fridge.

"Oh and yes Holly we are completely alone."She smiled and threw my stuff on a bed and sat. I sat on the other.

"Juliet why are we even at the Fowl manor anyway?"

She giggled. "Because silly I live here too."

"Oh! Okay. . . So what do we do?" the bed was soft and very cozy.

"Well I'm going to give you a makeover." She was already out the door before I could object, Like I could anyway. Standing up I walked over to the computer and glided my fingers over the keyboard.

"Perfect Holly! Sit in the chair." So I did. She had two boxes full of makeup and hair crap.

"Juliet this isn't prom." Which scares me if this is just a sleepover what would happen if it was prom? I pushed my auburn hair off my shoulder as she laughed at me.

"Close enough." I didn't want to know. So she set to work. It felt like five years sitting in that chair. "Done!" she spun me around I looked at my reflection in the monitor, And there was know why the reflection was mine!. I had light silver eye shadow light brown blush and soft pink lipstick. My hair was curled with silver bead things in it. She put small pearl earring in my ears as well.

"Wow Juliet I'm" for once I didn't mind wearing makeup.

"Speechless" It was two voices Juliet's and Artemis's.

"As am I." Was Arty's last line before I yelled Juliet I'm going to kill you!


	2. Author's Note

Author's note

Sorry! the disclaimer didnt load! anyway I dont own artemis fowl if i did things would be diffrent but I dont so anyway no owning anything here


	3. truth or dare Arty

Okay so disclaiming! I don't own Artemis fowl (One can only hope) so anyway thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry my grammar and spelling or like the worst.

Dedicated to 2whtite!

By the way sorry for not updating I had it all written down and I lost my notebook and well yeah. . . .

Chapter 2 Artemis POV

"Perfect Artemis you're just in time for truth or dare!" Said Juliet.

But I was staring at Holly. She was just wow. She is beautiful, my knees turned to jell-o (A/N which neither Artemis nor I have ever experienced) when I walked into the room.

"No no you where supposed to be on a school trip." said Holly who was now completely red in the face.

I finally found my voice. "I was but I got a message from Juliet saying I was needed at the house so here I am."

"Juliet don't fall asleep or I swear."

"Circle floor now."Juliet smiled.

Sighing both Holly and I sat on the floor. Then none other than Mulch came in, Butler following.

"Perfect two more players!"She smiled ordered them to sit and she ran out to get something.

Holly groaned as did I. "Butler old friend explain truth or dare please." Because I honestly don't know.

So when Butler finished Juliet came back with 1, 2,3,45 boxes of pizza! as if she knew Mulch was coming.

"Let's get started!"She placed the pizza to the side. Our circle was me, Butler to my left then Mulch, Juliet and to my right Holly.

She was playing whit one of her curls; I had to resist the urge to twist one of her curls through my finger. Looking away Mulch was eating pizza box and all! This sadly was his tenth.

"Holly truth or dare?'' Juliet's speaking got my head out of the clouds.

"Truth I have nothing to hide."

"Good then you won't mind answering this, If you had to go on a date and had to chose ether Trouble or Artemis who would you chose and why?"

I cringed at my name as Juliet smirked at me. Great.

"Juliet what kind of question is that? It's not fair one of the chooses is right next to me!"

"You're the one whose said you had nothing to hide."She took a bite of pepperoni pizza.

"Fine I pick Arty why? Because well just because."She didn't look at me trying to hide her face but you could tell her ears turned pink.

"Now Juliet truth or dare?"She pointed at Juliet as I lay my head in my palm while Butler and Mulch where discussing something as if they were alone.

"Truth." She went for another slice.

"If you had to chose between Artemis and Trouble who would you pick."

Can I leave? I was not having any "fun" with this game.

"Trouble because Arty's yours." She winked at Holly who was giving her the evil eye. Looking over I saw 12 boxes of pizza left. Well I'm glad I wasn't hungry. Then I noticed Butler roll his eyes at his sister.

"Artemis truth or dare?"Juliet turned to me.

"Dare It means I don't have to say anything that well be held against me. I think."

"I dare you to kiss Holly on the lips."

Smooth move. I looked at Holly she was a little red in the ears and high in the face.

"Kiss already!" You can guess who said that.

So without hesitation I leaned in and kissed her. Juliet was giggling was about to pull back but she turned her head and deepened the kiss. Plus if my eyes weren't closed I would probably be blind by the camera flashes

"Holly I need." It came from three voices not Mulch, Butler or Juliet.

I knew who it was after Butler addressed them.

"Hello Commander Root, Trouble, Foaly."

But I obviously didn't care.

Yay! Another chapter done.

2whitie:*Laughing*

Paperclip Chick: What's so funny? *Looks up from computer.

2whitie: Well I just read this and it was funny

Pop tart: PC even I'm agreeing and I'm not a fan of this.

CrAzy Gir (If you read 2whitie's she is also known as Bowtie.):*Falls from ceiling and lands on back*YAY! That was fun!

:Ah! My spine!

Fignewton: *laughs at his pain*

(No I don't own Invader Zim ether)

Paperclip Chick: *Pushes scene away like they do in cartoons* Okay sorry about that well Paperclip Chick signing off! *Salutes*


	4. Oh snap!

Chapeter 3 Oh! snap!

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything I don't even own copies of the books! *sadface* I don't own Gibbs eathier! Well now that we know I don't own anything but my screen name read the chapter!**

All three of them left after a few swear wrods I refuse to repeat and arguements.I heard Butler say about time but I don't think it was about them kissing Holly my entire familey came in.

My Mother:Awww *snaps picture*

My father: Excuss me *Leaves Butler following*

Juliet:Here's Foaly's christmas preasnt *Vedio tapping this.*

Myles:Artemis found playmate? *becketts laughs*

Mulch: *snickers*

And thats when I let go of kissing was a little red her curls still perfect.

She put her hand over her mouth and I didn't know if she was laughing at ! It was because my mother was still here.

"She's pretty mama."Said the other twin Beckett

Holly gigled and said "He sounds like chip from beauty and the beast." she whispered in my ear.

"Hello mother." I was probably really red which was a first in a while.

She smiled though. "Arty didn't you have a school trip?"

Thats when Juliet told her everything and I realized Mulch disapered.

"Nice yo meet you Holly I guess I owe you for giving my life back to me."

"No ma'am just helping."She smiled

My mother returned the smile. "So Holly would you like to join us for dinner?

No mother! Kill me now! **(A/N 2whitie: No Artemis you can't die Me: It's okay he is'nt going to die 2whitie:How do you know? Me: I wrote it 2whitie:. . . .)**

"Umm okay." Her ears turned pink and her voicce small.

I'm dead.

"Perfect Dinner in a hour. See you guys then." With that she left.

With out a word I got up and left and I'm locking myself in my room for the rest of my life.

**Done! yay! yeah I know pretty short sorry! Lets see what our stars think of this!**

**AF: *Holly punchs him* Ow! What was that for!**

**HS:For saying I'm dead about me coming to dinner**

**AF: It was Paperclip Chick who wrote it!**

**PC:Hey! Don't pull this back on me**

**AF: Well it's true!**

**PC:Don't make me get Gibbs in here!**

**AF/Hs:Who?**

**PC:Exactly!**

**AF/HS: Well we can get Butler**

***Then an epic battle goes off between Gibbs and Butler who are wondering why they are fighting***

**PC: Bai Bai!**


	5. Dinner with the fowls

Chapter 4! Dinner with the Fowls! Holly's POV

**Disclaimer! Again own nothing at all! But my screen name! now let's get own with this chapter! **

Come on Holly put it on please! **( A/N Now I know this isn't dinner where but I thought it would be kind of funny but it in here)** Now Juliet was forcing me into a red sundress.

"No Juliet."

"Please! Please!"

"No!"

Ten minutes later

"Please!"

I grabbed my gun and pointed it at here. "I well use this."

"Please! Please!."

I threw my gun. "Fine just shut up!"

So I through on the dress and but on some of her went good with my hair.

"Dinner!" Artemis's mother shouted.

"Juliet was this part of your plan!"

"Yes it was." She smirked and grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

"Juliet!" I tried protesting

"Thanks Holly for coming."Angeline Fowl smiled.

I gave a quick smile and went to take my seat. It was Juliet to my left, then Butler, Artemis was aross from me then his dad the twins. his mom and then an empty seat next to me wtich I am thankful for.

So we had this food with a name I can't pronounce and it was a wrap with grilled veggies and yum! "Wow this is really good .."

"Angiline and I'm glad Butler is an excellent cook."

"Oh! Butler I forgot you cooked." Great. Artemis managed a small smile.

"It's okay and thank you Captian Short."

"So how did you meet my little Arty anyway?" Said Artmis's mom of course. I looked over at Artemis who suddenly froze halfway meeting his fork to his mouth.

"Umm actually I meet him through Juliet." Sorry! I can't believe I'm putting her on the spot. My face felt hot as I looked at Artemis's raven black hair. his ice blue eye and my hasel. My heart fluttered and butterflys came into my stomache without my was also trying very hard to avoid eyecontact with everyone.

"Oh cool!" she smiled. "Beckett the food needs to reach your could you help him?" **(A/N sounds like someone else I know. . .)**

D'Arvit! I would like to run away." I looked down at my plate and saw there was nothing left! Well looking around no one was talking.

"Well Holy and I are going back to our sleepover ." She grabbed my wrist as I said my thanks and we where gone.

"So Holly is Artemis a good kisser?"

I froze. "Umm why?"I tried to find a hidding place as she closed the door.

"Because silly I want to know! I dared you to kiss Artmis whom is like a brother to me now tell."

"He kisses just fine." I said not trying to amuse her to much.

"Okay." She flipped my movie in and we popped popcorn.

I didn't realize I fell asleep till I was woken up.

***Songs* Done! Now I hope this these two chapter makup for not updating sooner now lets interview them!**

**Me:Well?**

**AF: I kiss just fine?**

**HS: *blushs* Well. . .**

**2whitie: Awww! **

**AF: Who are you?**

**2whitie: Nobody of importance. *SMiles and sneakfully pulls out a sleep dart gun***

**HS: Why Was I woked up?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see!**

**2whitie: *shots the gun at Artemis***

**HS: ARTEMIS! **

**ME/2whitie: BAI BAI!**


	6. My knight in shining armer?

Chapter 5 My knight in shining armer?

No I don't own Artemis Fowl only my screen name. Now I'm very truley sorry for not updating for weeks but our intronet was having problems and I lost my hard drive and my notebook and yeah I'm very truley sorry now I hope you enjoy

Dedicated to all who have reveiwed and favorited this story and me as a another.

Recaping :

"Because silly I want to know! I dared you to kiss Artemis whom is like my brother now tell!"

"He kisses just fine." I say not to amuse her to much.

"Okay." She flipped in my movie and we popped popcorn.

I didn't realize I fell asleep till I was woken up.

_ Tap tap tap. _It was from the window. I unwillingly went to see who it was. It was Artemis, throwing rocks at the window. **(2whitie:Aww his his. . P.C Orion 2W: How do you know? P.C: I kinda wrote it. 2W:. . . .)** It took me a minute to let that sink in. I checked my reflection in the moniter and found my hair slightly crushed and flat, I was still in that dress though. I finally put my shoes on and jumped out the window. . . . . I gracefully landed on my feet and stood up. No one was there. I looked around and shivered. *Peck Peck* Oh no. Angry peacocks where headed my way. They started fanning thier feathers and I started running.

I almost tripped severl times down the hill and muttered some curse words I learned from Juliet.

"I well save you fair maiden." Artemis "Orion" held out his hand and pulled me up. How? I honsetly couldn't tell you. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he took off into the woods.

"Thanks Orion I owe you one." I held on tighter.

"You owe me nothing fair maiden your beauty is pay enough."

I sighed knowing I could'nt say anything, well I could but it wouldn't help."Where are we going anyway?"

"Where ever my good stead takes me." He patted the horse.

I did a facepalm he watched way to many movies. I remebered what commander Root said a while back. "Great where being lead by an idiot with a purple crayon." That's how I felt as we gallop away from a bunch of angry pecocks.

Nobodies POV.

Juliet looked out the window amused by the scene that was unrolling was highly greatful she had a vedio camera ready and rolling.

"Juliet what are you doing? Have you seen Artemis?" Butler walked in just as Artemis and Holly where out of site. Butler looked tired, It didn't help it was 3:27 A.M but still.

"I'm. . . Obsevring."She gave an evil smirk.

"Explain."

She didn't have to. She showed Butler the vedio. He did a facepalm. "Remind me to do something with those peacocks."

Juliet sighed and noticed a black car hidding in the distance.

*1 *2 *3 *4 *5 :o)

Minerva picked up the binoculars and watched Artemis HER Artemis ride off on his horse with some other girl who looked questioningly like Holly Short.

"Minerva it's time to go it's almost four in the morning." said her driver.

"Fine." she put down the binoculars and laid back on the seat.

When she got home and pretended to go to bed, she stayed up to plot her revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Okay so what did you think? Hate it love it? I don't care I have everything typed up I can't wait! Bye!<strong>


	7. A not so good surprise

Chapter 6 Artemis's Pov.

**Disclaiming no owning only my screen name! I hope you liked the last chapter.**

**Dedicated to. . . My little sister even though she has never read these books.**

*Ring Ring*

I sighed and got out of bed to get my phone.

"Fowl." I said sleeply into the phone.

"Hi Arty!"

Great I mumbled. "Hello Minervia." I sat down and looked at my reflection in the moniter. I had leaves in my hair and I was still in my suit which had dirt and twings. I looked like I rolled down a hill.

"Artemis?"

"Oh sorry what?" I rubbed my eyes.

"I said what are you doing?"

"Trying to wake up."

"It's twelve o'clock."

"What!" I looked at the clock and sure enough it was noon.

"Is this."

"I have to go." I shut the phone and opend the door and my Mother,Butler and, the twins where at my door.

"Arty what happend to you!" My mother said a little worried.

"Artemis need bath?" Myles said and Beckett shook his head.

"I honestly don't know mother." I looked at Butler who looked like he was about to burst out laughing . .and that doesn't happen often.

"I do!" Juliet said from behind all of them.

"Juliet where is Holly?" I asked.

She giggled. " She had to report to Haven."

"What happend Juliet?" My mother said as the twins took turns spinning in my chair. Juliet laughed and set the cord my computer and the other to her vedio camera. She pulled up a vedio with full sound so you could hear "me''.

"Your beauty is pay enough?" I mean come on. I did a facepalm then rubbed my temples as Juliet starting laughing.

"I fail to see whatever humor is supposed to be in this."

"Awww." My mother said.

"Moma whose car?" Beckett pointed to a spot on the screen and sure enough there was a black 2007 Suv. Someone put there hand on my back and I spun around on reflex. And there stood a pale faced Holly.

"Isn't that Minerva's car?" She asked. She was in a I heart Dance neon green t-shirt and jeans, she looked a whole lot better then I did.

Blushing I looked closely at the car and sure enough she was right.

"Holly how did you know?"

"Because I am Holly she stretched and yawned.

"That's not a logical answer but correct." I said pushing buttons to zoom in and rearanging pixels to make it clearer. "Why would she be here at three in the morning?"

I noticed my mother took the twins out of the room, probably to see the stables.

"I don't know." Juliet said watching every move I made to the screen. "Oh Butler you were supposed to do something about the peacocks."

"Right." he said looking over my shoulder.

I yawned and put my head in my hand almost falling asleep.

"Hey Arty!" Said a voice that made me jump. I looked over and saw Minervia standing in my door way.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay is it just me or are my chapters kinda short? *Laughs* hahah get it it's about Holly Short and I called these short? Okay lame I know anyway.<strong>

**2whitie:*pulls out gun* Can I shot her? **

**Nerds:No! Not.**

**2whitie: *Shots gun and the bullet bounces of the walls like in movies and hits the fridge." NOOOO!**

**Paperclip Chick: *Facepalme***

**Bowtie: Awww I'm going roll around on the floor for awhile kay?**

**Jingles:Whatever**

**Fignewton is nowhere to be found**

**Paperclip Chick. *Gives up* goodbye!**


	8. A diffrent kind of ever after

Chapter 7 Nobodies Pov!

Holly muttered D'Arvit as Minervia stood at the could almost see the animated daggers and hearts in her eyes.

"Hello Minervia what are you doing?" Artemis asked clearly annoyed with all the surprises.

"Can't a girlfriend say Hello to her boyfriend and Arty what happend to you?"

"Boyfriend?" Artemis and Holly said "Girlfriend?" at the same time and blushed completly ignoring everything else.

"Wa wa wa waaaa." Everyone turned to Juliet with odd expressions.

"What everyone needs sound effects every now and then." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"Anyways." Holly said looking back at Minerva.

"Come on Butler I want to show you something." Juliet grabbed Butler and walked out clearly knowing the weren't needed.

The door was shut which left a annoyed and tired Fowl, and a glaring war between Short and Minerva **(A/N yeah I don't know her last name. . )**

"I'm taking a shower." Artemis got up and left the room taking clothes with him and went across the hall and into the shower.

There was long silence between Minerva and Holly.

"Why are you trying to steal my boyfriend." Minerva turned on Holly.

And no one knew that Artemis was right out side his bedroom door.

"Oh gag me with a spoon." Holly crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What!'' she stomped her foot.

"Please tell me this huge relationship that went along in your head."

Minervia was speechless and Holly was smirking.

"Then tell me something what is this?" Minervia was quick and started the vedio over again.

"That was him saving me from peacocks." She said blushing.

"Looks more to me."

"How!" Holly was getting annoyed.

"Well." Holly was way to annoyed and tired to deal with this so she punched Minerva. **(A/N GO HOLLY!)**

Then fists where thrown words where exchanged. And about half an hour later Minerva was sent back home with a few brocken nails her hair a wreck and her clothes ripped.

Holly looked perfectly fine well a black eye maybe and a few scratchs but nothing big.

Artemis walked into the room and sat next to Holly.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh shut up Artemis I knew you where behind the door." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry." He said handing her the ice pack he came in with.

She took it and slammed her head against it. "Man that felt good though." She flexed her hand and leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah know she wasn't my girlfriend."

Holly gave a small smile. " I know that besides if she was you would'nt have kissed me when Juliet dared you, your to whats the word, respectable? to do that."

Artemis turned deep red. "Thanks . . I think."

Holly laughed and looked at Artemis. "Isn't this where the guy is supossed to say something stupid and then kiss the girl?"

With out a second thought Artemis leaned down and kissed Holly quick and then said. "Do I have to say something stupid?"

Holly smirked. "You just did." Then put her lips back on his.

***** the next day *****

Holly was smiling and couldn't stop all day back at Haven.

"Holly what happend?" Trouble asked but she didn't answer as she walked right past him to go see Foaly.

She couldn't help but be polite to everybody and laugh and smile. Even Mulch.

"Hey Holly I hear everybody was like amazed when you walked in." Foal said as she walked into his lab or whatever you wanna call it.

"Yup!" She kept smiling and brushed her hair from her face.

"What happend?" He said amazed.

"Well. . " Then her helmet rang.

"Who is it?" Foaly was wanting to know.

"My boyfriend." Holly answered smiling.

That's when Trouble came in and did a spit take with his coffee.

"Boyfriend? Who is it?"

Holly talked and kept smiling as she walked out of the room.

"Foaly."

"Alrighty on it." Foaly started typing away and Trouble came to stand beside him. Just as Trouble took another drink, Foaly found out who Holly's boyfriend was.

Trouble did another spit take to the side and dropped the remains of his coffee. The two boys staired wide eye'd at the name of person they knew well appered on the screen

Then in sync (for the first time and most deffinatly the last.) "Holly is dating Artemis Fowl!"

**Hehee thats the end folks! I like how this ended :o) I did what about you guys? No not you the one who is reading this yes you! Well I hope this Fic entrotained a lot of you**

2whitie: *laughs so hard she falls on the floor*

Jingles: Breath in and out.

CrAzy GiR: *spining in Artemis's chair*

Fignewton: Go Holly!

Anime Freak: *looks up from her drawings* Wait what happend?

Me: *Facepalm* They take nothing seriously well good bye folks!


End file.
